<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck you with your pretty pink hair by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925988">fuck you with your pretty pink hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Light praise, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top!Technoblade, and yes it's smut i'm a disappointment, bottom!dream, english is not my first language pls excuse the grammar, goatanonworks, help me pls this is my first ao3 post, idk how to tag, idk what universe they're in just go with it ok, light degrading, my vocab is so small pls excuse that too, the tags prob doesn't match the story but shush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which after a one night stand, dream realizes his growing feelings for his rival/best friend, and technoblade is too confused about his sexuality.</p><p>!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.</p><p>lowercase are intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright howdy folks, it's me, your usual family disappointment.</p><p>dream has said that he didn't mind shipping, and so far technoblade has only said that shipping is cringe. if the blade said it himself that he is uncomfortable with any works written about him, i will take this down.</p><p>+ ok so english isn't my first language thus excuse my grammar.<br/>+ i swear this is so bad. i'm really sorry for my small vocab too.<br/>+ again, lowercase are intended because i'm lazy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="yj6qo">
  <p>dream gulped as techno stared at his eyes with a seductive look.</p>
  <p><br/><br/>techno is currently pinning him down on the bed, his wrists are held together firmly by techno’s rough hands and is placed on top of his head. techno smirked.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>how did it get to this?</em>
  </p>
  <p><br/>dream could only remember they were training together outside of his house, just normal training and dodging with your rival <em>slash</em> best friend. then suddenly dream remembered he pinned techno to the ground, their lips touched and he whispered dirty thoughts into techno's ear. he then felt himself being lifted up and transferred into his room. now, they're in this position. he could remember how sweet that kiss was, how passionate it was. his soft lips mashed together with techno's rough and slightly chapped lips.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>it was a nice kiss. and dream thoroughly enjoyed it.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>but- how- <em>since when</em> did dream felt a sexual tension whenever he's around techno? why did dream felt like the position they are in now it’s not weird at all? how did dream find techno so- so... <em>hot?</em><br/><br/></p>
  <p>right. about a month ago. they've known each other for a while and this past month dream has been... flirting more than just the usual conversation. he loves seeing the pinkette blushed softly, it's kinda refreshing. and then the idea of them training together came into dream's head, as he suggest the idea to technoblade. technoblade agrees, surely training with your rival couldn't be too bad.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>the trainings went pretty well if you didn’t mention the many times dream blushed when techno pinned him to the ground, the many times dream stared at techno's face when they were taking a break. he's just couldn't- couldn't stop staring. and not to mention most of the times techno never fails to put dream into place. he- he kind of <em>loves</em> it when techno does <em>that</em>.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>he pushes those thoughts away as he continue to focus on the present.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"so?" techno said, his voice is raspy.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"h-huh?" dream, completely flustered about this.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"i need your consent." techno whispered, his rough hand move to touch the chin of dream's face, the other still gripping dream's wrist together firmly. he rubs his thumb there and eventually reach dream's lips.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>a moment of silence went by before dream realized that he has to reply.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"...y-yes! <em>just-</em> just do me- already...." dream, desperate as he felt himself getting aroused by techno's look.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno smirked before cupping dream's face with one hand, roughly planting a kiss as he felt dream kissed back desperately. dream lets out a moan to the kiss and techno took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>they fought tongues, determining who's more dominant. techno ended up winning and he then pulled apart, looking at the flustered dirty blond boy underneath him.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"you're pretty" techno compliments as dream's eyes shifted away, narrowing to the floor, not wanting to look at techno after that  compliment. though, his cock says the opposite.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno proceed to kiss him again, this time a bit more rough. he then moves his hand that was cupping dream's face, slowly exploring dream's body. he lifted dream's hoodie to find that dream isn't wearing anything underneath. while still kissing, techno proceed to tease dream's nipple, playing it a bit to see how sensitive he is.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream moaned to the kiss. he buck his hips desperately. wanting more pleasure. but techno decided to keep it slow and steady.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>eventually techno pulled apart, a string of saliva followed their tongues before techno moves on to dream's neck. there, he started to bite and search for dream's sweet spot. he proceed to leave a hickey or two, actually, a few hickeys. dream hissed as techno's sharp teeth bite into his soft tan skin.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"<em>ah~ </em>ssshhitt.... your teeth are sharp as <em>fuck~</em> mmgh.." dream hissed out, moaning eventually when techno found his sweet spot and kept abusing that spot.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>once satisfied with his neck, techno then proceed to undressed the top half of dream's clothing. he removed the hoodie to then tease dream's nipples again, earning a squirm and a few whimpers. techno planted soft kisses on dream's chest all the way to his v-line. he then shot a look at dream teasingly as he nibbles the waistband of dream's jeans.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream felt like he could just cum right then and there. the sight he's given is so.... hot? sexy? in his whole time living he would never find techno... so.. good. that is a complete lie. dream has been thinking about techno for a while now. he just can’t seem to get the thought of him out of his head. his pink silky hair, rough hands, red cape with crown and all... <em>gosh </em>dream <em>loves</em> it.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>he gulped, jeans straining his cock as he became more impatient. dream released heavy breaths as techno unzip his jeans with his teeth. he then proceed to take it off with a sickeningly slow pace. dream's patience is boiling. he just wanted to be fucked right there. right now.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>soon enough, dream has no clothing on him whatsoever, his cock is standing proudly straight, and he could feel himself tremble as cold air brush against his sensitive length. techno lick his lips, admiring the person in front of him. admiring the hickeys and marks he left on him. he congratulate himself inside, as he goes in for another kiss.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"do you have lube, <em>pretty boy</em>?" techno whispers into dream's ears after they pulled apart from their passionate kiss.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"bottom, <em>right-</em> drawer..." dream said between breaths.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno reached in to search for the lube, when he finally obtain the small bottle of lotion, he lifts one of dream's leg and rested it on his shoulder. this way, techno has easier access to dream's pretty hole.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno clicked the bottle cap open and shook the bottle lightly. the bottle is half full.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"been playing with yourself, slut?"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"there's <em>just-</em> someone that's <em>always</em> on my mind before training." dream winks, flirting at techno.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>it's true though. techno has been on his nerves these past few days. and not the bad nerves, the good one. techno blushed before putting a good amount on his two fingers and started to tease dream's entrance.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream trembles as a slight bit of pleasure rushed through him. he then yelped when he felt a weird feeling inside of him. he could feel techno's finger pulsing, a new feeling, but a good one when a few moments of adjusting went by.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream started to beg for more and techno added his second finger, scissoring him apart, getting a good moan each time he slide it in and out of dream's hole.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"aHh~ please, more- i need more-" dream moaned out, completely desperate for pleasure.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno obliged, he added a third finger which causes dream to lolled out his tongue. he couldn’t stop begging and moaning, and the fact that he acts like this just by being fingered, not the real thing.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"you sound like a slut, y’know that right?"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream moaned out at the degrading. he does sound like one, begging for more like a slut.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"dirty little whore." techno continued. he could feel his own cock twitch at the fact that he, technoblade, put the man in front of him to his place. from the cocky arrogant men to this moaning begging piece of mess.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>once techno feels like dream has been stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers which made dream whine at the loss of pleasure. dream was so close to his release too. techno ignored him as he started to undressed himself, getting rid of the straining cloth that is hurting his crotch.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno eventually applies lube to his member, jerking it off a bit for some pleasure before asking dream his consent again. dream nodded softly, techno then lifted two of dream's leg and rested both on his shoulder. he commanded dream to arch his back and dream did. dream felt so exposed. he could already tell that techno's cock is waiting for it to be inside his hole.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>aligning his cock to dream's little entrance, he glance at dream for a second before deciding to be rough and shove it in there making dream scream.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"gAH- FUCK!"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>he felt so full. <em>how big is this guy? </em>dream thought, he could feel techno's whole dick inside of him and that makes him so turned on. techno lets out a groan at the new feeling around his cock while dream could feel tears prickling at his eyes.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>a few minutes of adjusting went by, since this is dream's first time bottoming, let alone with a guy. dream wrapped his arms around techno's neck which drags him closer to dream.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno planted little kisses on dream's neck, waiting for dream to give a sign. eventually, dream whispers softly that he is ready and techno immediately thrust deep. techno began to thrust faster into dream, gaining pace. he pulled out his dick until the tip is left behind then slammed back in, earning a loud high pitched moan everytime he did this.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno kept on thrusting deep into dream, his one hand holding dream's hip tightly while the other supports his trembling leg. dream on the other hand, couldn’t stop moaning as if he's not before, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, the pleasure he's getting is too much, and he could feel himself get closer to his release.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"<em>ggh-</em> techno- you're so... fucking good- mmH!~"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream's leg dropped from the thrusts, he then wraps it back on techno's waist, pulling techno closer to him as techno keeps on thrusting roughly. techno pulls dream's hair for fun but ended up gaining a breathy moan instead.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"this is what you want yeah? my little slut, just for me, my whore, being rammed up like this by me. this is what you wanted right?"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno loves degrading the dirty blond man he's splitting up right now<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream lolled his tongue out as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. the warming pool in his stomach keeps heating up, he felt his release coming soon.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"aAH~ th-there! right there, please! so good!! <em>mmgh- </em>techno <em>ah~ fuck..."</em> dream moaned after feeling his sweet spot brushed by techno's tip.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno immediately got an idea.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"beg for it" techno commanded, completely stopping as the other look at him confused.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"wh-what?" dream groaned, the feeling of the tight knot in his stomach is gone as fast as it came.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"you heard me."<br/><br/></p>
  <p>dream swallowed the lump in his throat. the fact that he, dream, would ever beg for anything is an absurd idea. but in this case, it’s a completely different thing. he wants that pleasure. he needs that pleasure. he'll do anything for techno to continue moving and hitting his sweet spot. even as far as letting his pride down.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"i-"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"<em>please~</em> techno <em>mmgh~</em> i want that cock inside of me to move and hit my sweet spot all over again, please! i want you to abuse my sweet spot please techno i need it so <em>badddddd-</em>"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"whore" techno cuts him off with an insult. dream's cock immediately twitch after that.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno continued to move and searched for dream's sweet spot which doesn’t take long and he started to gain pace again.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"what a slut. just for me. loves being split open like this huh?" techno said, this time he slammed hard into dream on his sweet spot which makes dream yelp in pleasure.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>from now techno keeps on slamming hard, splitting dream open, fucking him senselessly. dream couldn’t even speak nor think properly, he lets his jaw dropped, noises came out and a few strings of curses between those noises. his head dizzy with lust as techno fucks him.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>on one particularly hard thrust, dream screamed at the top of his lungs, clawing techno's back with his finger nails, digging deep, leaving marks on techno's back. techno hissed in response.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>finally, dream felt close to his climax. he could feel the hot feeling pooling in his stomach. it gets warmer and warmer with each thrust techno did.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"im- <em>agh~</em> im cumming!" dream yelped as techno slammed on to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>he then moaned loudly as he cums on his stomach. techno followed after a few more thrust, cumming deep inside of dream, which made dream moaned one last time with the new warm feeling inside of him<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"<em>fuck</em>..." techno cussed as he fills dream full.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>the room is now filled with panting as the two came down from their highs. dream, with lidded eyes, smiled at techno who's looking at him with a new look he's never gotten before. <em>he looks cute like this</em> dream thought, he swiped away one of techno's hair strands as he smiled even wider.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno gave in one final passionate kiss before pulling out.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"still couldn't believe the fact that i actually enjoy that"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>techno chuckled as a response and he dug his head into the crook of dream's neck.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"everything's a mess now..." dream stated, it’s true, they are a complete sticky mess.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"we'll clean it up later." techno replied with his raspy voice. he cuddled in closer next to dream, his head hiding in dream's neck as he wraps his arms around dream's waist.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"true." dream responded, hugging techno by the neck as he placed his head on top of techno's<br/><br/></p>
  <p>silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>what does this make of them? they- they both enjoyed it right? does- does techno enjoys it as much as he does? does- does this mean they’re dating-</em> <em>well to be fair he never heard techno says i love you or anything-</em><br/><br/></p>
  <p>"techno.. what does this makes us?" dream said, cutting off his own thoughts.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>silence went by. techno doesn’t seem like he wants to talk about it.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"we could still be rivals, and opponents, and friends, but...i-" dream continued.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"i really enjoy it..." it’s true. dream loves the feeling. he loves the pleasure he has got this afternoon. he feels- loved. he has never done this with a man nor in a relationship with one before. and even then, dream always questions his sexuality. the growing feeling he has for the pinkette this past month has been growing and growing. he wants to feel loved by techno, he wants to be appreciated by techno. he...<em>loves</em> techno<br/><br/></p>
  <p>silence, again.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"we could still be friends" techno said softly.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"yea but what if i want...more" dream replied.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"can we talk about it later? mmtired"<br/><br/></p>
  <p>"i’m the one who got railed and you're tired?" chuckled dream.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>a groan and a mumble could be heard but all dream could respond with is a laugh while rubbing his thumb on the marks he left on techno's back.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>they both fell asleep within seconds of their warm company with each other. it felt nice. and they wish to do it again. they want to do it again.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>it was a nice experience.</p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter! really appreciate those, it made me smile so wide&lt;3</p>
<p>this chapter is a somewhat filler chapter, to fill in the plot if you will.</p>
<p>again, grammar might be all over the place and the sentences might be repetitive. sorry about that.<br/>okay, now read on ahead folks:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“yo” the brunette whispers, sitting down next to the pinkette on the front porch of philza’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey wilbur” the pinkette replied, voice monotone, his legs crossed as he keeps fidgeting with a leaf he has in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it’s 11 am, and the sky looks cloudy as ever. it seems as if it’s going to rain at any minute. the outside wind that rushed through them makes technoblade shivers slightly while the warm fume from wilbur’s mug flew in a motion.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a sudden peace runs by for a few moments as the brown-haired young british men sips from his mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what’s up?” wilbur asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..nothing” technoblade responded as he took his legs to his chest and hug them tightly, resting his head on the top of his knee. his fingers didn’t stop fidgeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur, of course, noticed. he knew that technoblade lives alone. he knew that the times technoblade visits philza’s house is either to hang out or he has something troubling him. he knew that technoblade is lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“obviously you are troubled. you can talk to me technoblade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the pinkette turns his head, proceeds to stare at the brunette. he turns his head again as he releases a sad sigh before deciding to tear the leaf he has been fidgeting for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wilbur, you know about…. like-“ technoblade starts, his fingers are now busy fidgeting the torn leaf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“like- i- <em>love</em>, and s-sexuality and stuff?” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i mean- i’m not an <em>expert</em>” wilbur responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>technoblade took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>i-</em> what’s it called when you <em>just-</em> care about this specific person so much, you <em>love </em>spending time with them, you <em>want</em> to see their smile every single day-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“love” wilbur, cutting off techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>r-right</em>. okay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pause. techno continued just a few seconds later,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wh-what does it <em>mean</em> when you- i- i don’t <em>know</em> how to explain-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur knew exactly well where technoblade is going with this. technoblade is confused, troubled, scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay technoblade. you don’t have to fuss about it now. take your time. it’s not a rush. it’s <em>never</em> a rush.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>technoblade quickly turns his head to look at the brunette’s eyes again. wilbur stared back. his ruby eyes, filled with confusion, frustration, worry, and terror. technoblade dig his head into his knee, the leaf in his hand is now torn to little pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’m sure everyone will accept you with open arms technoblade. look at eret, a happy young man. everyone loves him.” wilbur said, sipping his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>technoblade sighs, “i know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur chuckled slightly, “yea man, i recommend speaking to eret if you want more depth in this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“true” said techno shortly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur then laughs softly as technoblade stared at him with a confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what’s so funny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>haha-</em> sorry man, <em>i just-</em> never expects you to- <em>pfft- </em>fall in <em>love</em>” wilbur said between laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>technoblade immediately forms soft blushes on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>*cough*  </em>well- to be fair, it <em>was</em> a hypothetical question” the pinkette quickly replied as he returns his legs to cross them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wilbur laughs harder. “of course of course, *<em>hypothetical</em>* question” as he pressed on the word hypothetical with an air quotation hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>techno chuckled as he changes the topic when philza came to join their chatter. the torn leaf in the pinkette’s hand is now spread in the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>______________________________</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>it’s 9 am. the alarm clock on the bedside table said so. though, the sky shows the opposite of ‘9 am’. dream opened his eyes and immediately felt his body fell apart. he felt like he has been ran over by a truck. his spine hurts so bad because of excessive arching yesterday, and his legs felt numb.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he groans to himself as he stretched, yawning immediately after that. he looks over to the other side of the bed, he noticed technoblade is gone. …maybe he’s downstairs..?</p>
<p><br/>another thing dream noticed is that he doesn't feel sticky at all. honestly, one thing he would expect from waking up after having sex last night without immediately cleaning is feeling so sticky and gross. yet he doesn’t. he also noticed that his bedsheets are gone. his worn clothes that techno threw to nowhere yesterday was gone too.<br/><br/></p>
<p>did.. did techno washes them?<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream blushes. 'that’s so nice of him' dream thought. dream then finally finds the motivation to get up from the bed, and immediately after that he searched for clean clothes, he settles in with a white shirt and a pair of boxers.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream yawns once again, going downstairs, expecting to see the pink haired man in the kitchen or maybe the living room. but no. dream found nothing. no trace of technoblade whatsoever.<br/><br/></p>
<p>anxiety started to crawl on his body, the thought that technoblade leaving him with so many unanswered questions about last night filled his brain. the thought that everything will now be very awkward between them. the thought that maybe technoblade didn't enjoy it as much. the thought that their relationship has been shattered. the thought that dream's growing feeling for technoblade is unrequited-<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream shakes his head as he calms down his thoughts. he took a deep breath before roaming around the house, searching for any signs or trails that technoblade might have left behind.<br/><br/></p>
<p>after 10 minutes of walking back and forth, room to room, reassuring to himself that everything is probably not as bad as he thought, dream found nothing. nothing. no note, no piece of paper, his cape, or maybe his crown, nothing. it’s like... yesterday didn't happen at all.<br/><br/></p>
<p>and that's probably what technoblade wanted.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"fuCK!" dream yelled to himself. heart completely broken. shattered.<br/><br/></p>
<p>they haven’t even talked this through but dream already knows that technoblade doesn't feel the same way.<br/><em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>is that what he is now? a pet? someone that technoblade could just- fuck whenever he wants without any official status? are they still friends? does this mean dream have to give up his feelings- what if technoblade feels the same way but just afraid to admit it-<br/></em>
</p>
<p>dream dropped down to his ankles. digging his head deep into his legs. he is now sure that the latter thought was not true.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he felt so bad. so so bad. he wants to cry but,  tears are not coming out. instead, little whines came out of his mouth as his breathing got heavier. there's no point in crying anyway. there's no point in thinking about how much he enjoyed last night.<br/><br/></p>
<p>there's no point thinking about this.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream rose up to his feet again, clenching his hands into a fist. he sighs, ruffling his hair. dream then goes to the bathroom to shower, even though he woke up feeling not sticky, he still could smell the sweat coming off from him. a little shower filled with only his thoughts would be a great idea.<br/><br/></p>
<p>after closing the door to his bathroom, he went to look in the mirror. his eyes immediately took attention of the many hickeys technoblade has left on his neck. dream touches one of them before hissing and remembering how good it feels when techno's sharp teeth abused his sweet spot.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream suddenly remembers last night all over again. as if he's experiencing it once again. techno's lips against his. techno's pink hair draping all over his body while techno is busy with dream's chest. techno's sharp teeth on his skin, techno's perfume that he uses, dream remembers that it smells so iconic. the feeling of techno's long big fingers entering his small entrance, curling it, playing with his walls.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream thought about his own moans that he released that night. he thought about how technoblade played with his nipples, he thought about how technoblade made him feels so desperate to be touched. dream thought about technoblade's rough hands exploring his body, touching his inner thigh as he inserted his tongue inside of dream's mouth.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream really enjoyed everything that happened last night.<br/><br/></p>
<p>when he snapped out of his thoughts, he could feel himself getting a boner, his member is now half-hard.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>*sighs* </em>of course." dream mumbles.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream palms himself through the thin clothed fabric called his boxers, releasing small moans and whimpers. once he felt himself hard enough, he took off his clothes, setting his aching cock free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>dream went in the shower, turning it on and setting it on to the hot setting. he flinches as hot water drips onto his skin, adjusting quickly as more keeps on dripping. steam started to form around him as he pads his throbbing cock with his fingers. soft paddings, before completely wrapping his whole hand on it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he teases the tip, sliding his thumb over the slit, shuddering and whimpering as he felt more hot water drip down to his body. dream started to move his hand, up and down in a slow steady motion, squeezing it at the tip every time. as more water started to steam around him and making the atmosphere just perfect, dream feels this wasn’t enough. he wants more.<br/><br/></p>
<p>so, dream gets out of the shower, quickly searching through the small cabinet under the sink. luckily, he has a spare bottle that he always keeps around here. soon enough, he found the small bottle he was looking for, he rubs the label a bit while shaking the bottle.<br/><br/></p>
<p>it’s still full.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream proceeds to step in the shower again, flinches while the hot water pours over him. steam roaming around him as he clicked open the bottle cap. he lets out a deep breath before putting a good amount on his fingers and then tossing the bottle in whatever direction. dream then dropped to his knees, leaning on the shower wall as he arches his back for more easier access.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he exhaled, then proceed to tease himself a bit, playing with the entrance before inserting one digit inside of him. it felt weird at first but that weirdness quickly subsides as pleasure started to rush through. it<em> is</em> pleasure, but dream felt like it wasn't enough. it doesn’t feel as good as techno's fingers. <br/><br/></p>
<p>dream started to curl his finger, pulling it out and in again, earning a breathy moan from himself. while doing this, dream kept his other hand on his wet hair, half-lidded eyes staring at the wall in front of him as he thinks about techno a bit more.<br/><br/></p>
<p>the feeling of techno's long big fingers inserting inside of him, making him moan and begging for more. that time when techno inserted himself and keep thrusting into dream, dream lolled his tongue just thinking about it. he wants that pleasure again. dream inserted another finger as he trembles in pleasure.<br/><br/></p>
<p>breathy moans can now be heard as dream wraps his fingers on his cock again, jerking it off, pumping while still thinking about technoblade. thinking about how technoblade made him feel so needy, desperate, begging for more. thinking about how technoblade made him lolled out his tongue and rolled his eyes to the back of his head because of pleasure.<br/><br/></p>
<p>the fingers inside of him doesn’t feel like anything now, he inserted a third one, earning a long moan from himself. he keeps bucking his hips, thrusting his cock into his hand.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he wants to be fucked so <em>bad</em>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>ggh~</em> agh <em>fuck!</em> f-fUcK <em>techno!~</em>" dream moaned when he felt he brushed his own prostate.<br/><br/></p>
<p>his fingers kept scissoring himself, curling themselves, playing with his walls. he lets out a specific high pitched moan when he inserted a fourth finger and squeezed the tip of his dick.<br/><br/></p>
<p>while his body was busy, his thoughts kept on thinking about the pink-haired man. how desperate and submissive that man made him feel, how bad he wants to be fucked by him right now. how he wants to feel that man's dick inside of him again.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream's pumps faster as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. his head is dizzy with lust, his vision is blurry and he couldn't form a single sentence. his jaw dropped as he released groans, pants, and moans. he lolled out his tongue when he felt his fingers brushed against his prostate.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he keeps aiming for that spot, thrusting into his hand while doing it. <em>'i’m so close i’m so close i’m so close'</em> is all dream could think of.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"fFUCK! <em>gAH~</em> <em>agHn~</em> t-technoblade!~" dream moaned out again, he is so close to his climax he couldn't even think properly.<br/><br/></p>
<p>a few seconds later, a long loud moan could be heard following techno's name as strings and strings of cum released from his cock. dream's breathing is all over the place. his jaw dropped as he lets out pants.<br/><br/></p>
<p><em>panting.</em> it’s all dream could do. he sits there weakly, fingers pulled out as he stared at the mess he just made. <em>meh</em>, it’ll get cleaned up while he showers anyway.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream stands up, his standing is much more weak and limp than before, <em>well-</em> considering that he has just scissors himself with <em>4</em> of his fingers- he could feel his thighs trembles. steam is all around him, he felt his body heat up to an extensive amount, quickly, he turns the setting into cold. just for a few seconds before turning it back to warm.<br/><br/></p>
<p>that felt <em>good.</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>but that feeling of good is gone faster like how fast it came. his thoughts are filled with unanswered questions, random theories he just came up, basically overthinking everything.<br/><br/></p>
<p>dream lets out a sad sigh as he tries to finish his shower. he could think about it later.<br/><br/></p>
<p>he could be sad later.<br/><br/></p>
<p>now to think of how he's going to hide those hickeys. he supposes concealer would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooo last chapter here we goooo</p><p>sbsbsbhsdbshb i finally finished it oml this chapter took so long for absolutely no good reason at all</p><p>now i don't know what's happening here either just go with it ok sjdhs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it has been a full week since the incident. well, whatever you want to call it. and those 7 days too, he hasn't seen nor hears about technoblade. it's like.. he disappears into the abyss of the world.</p><p> </p><p>dream is so pissed. mad. frustrated. confused. sad. devastated. if technoblade doesn't enjoy it and he doesn't like dream back, why doesn't he <em>just-</em> tell dream? tell dream and answers his oh so many questions inside his head. he could just talk to dream, instead of making dream wait a complete week and being a coward about it, nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>dream has told none of his friends about it. though, his devastating look and acting much more off than his usual cheer and cocky persona makes his friends, of course, worried for him. especially george and sapnap. they tried their best to cheer dream up. they started to do training together again, in hopes of dream getting his mind off from it. but that didn't go well. </p><p> </p><p>when they finally asked, dream wanted to tell them everything about what happened and cry on their shoulders. yet, he's <em>scared.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>he's scared that, what if technoblade doesn't want anybody to know, he's scared that his friends would just laugh at him for being so stupidly in love, he's scared that his friends would judge him for falling in love with, technoblade. someone they unexpected dream to romanticize about.</p><p> </p><p>and now here he is, lying in bed, <em>at 1 am,</em> his head is filled with thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>dream lets out a sad sigh before turning to the other side of the bed. he hugs one of his pillows tightly. <em>where is he? why did he leave? why? why is this whole 'love' thing- so- confusing?</em> dream thought.</p><p> </p><p>he could feel his vision getting blurry as he also feels tears begging to be released. soon tears started to fall from his face. dream lets himself cry. he lets out broken whines as he breathes heavily, repeating the word <em>'why' </em>over and over. dream eventually stops and falls asleep, the faint line of tears started to dry on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_______________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"you sure this looks good?"</p><p> </p><p>"of course! it brings out your eyes dream" badboyhalo said, complimenting him while he applies his white glove and proceeds to fix his tie.</p><p> </p><p>still looking at the mirror, dream starts judging himself. he is wearing a nice black suit complete with a dark green shirt and a white and black striped tie. honestly, he looks dashing, especially with his hair that is styled into a more fancy-party like rather than his usual messy style.</p><p> </p><p>a few days ago, he and his friends were training, again. george, slightly tired of dream's gloomy emotions, decided to bring up the invitation noxcrew has sent him. an invitation to a masquerade party. the purpose of the party is to celebrate minecraft championships' 1st anniversary. and to make it all fancier, why not make everyone wear a mask and possibly finds new friends or even soulmates?</p><p> </p><p>there are going to be <em>loads</em> of people there. from people who compete in minecraft championships to audiences and famous people.</p><p> </p><p>dream has never been to a masquerade party before, despite wearing a mask every day and every time of his life. he also has never been one for fancy parties. and masquerade just by the name alone sounds fancy enough.</p><p> </p><p>well- it could be the one thing that'll distract him from all of this. who knows, maybe he'll found someone more interesting that can get his mind off of technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>he figured he'd give it a shot.</p><p> </p><p>dream sighs as he goes back to reality and grabs the new mask that his friends had prepared for him.</p><p> </p><p>it's a completely different mask. they say if dream wore his usual mask it would defy the rules of a masquerade. which is true. dream's usual mask is too iconic to not be known.</p><p> </p><p>though, this mask is too revealing. well, for dream at least. his friends thought the opposite. it's like one from the phantom of the opera, except it's not completely blank plain white. it has green sparkly stripes from the eyes to the temple, ending it there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>it looks pretty cool.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dream puts on the mask as he thought about so many things going so wrong, but he lets out another sigh, trying to push those thoughts away as he looked at himself in the mirror for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>he looks pretty dang good. ladies <em>or even guys- </em>would fall over him, people would stare in awe as he walked confidently.</p><p> </p><p>yes, that's what he's going to do tonight. walk confidently. he's going to be his usual self, cheerful, friendly, a bit cocky, and confident.</p><p> </p><p>"confidence." dream mumbles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"dream? you ready man?" sapnap asked, making dream immediately turn around to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"yep."</p><p> </p><p>they stepped outside from the house. then they got into a car that noxcrew has reserved for them, it is a fancy car to be exact. the ride there was pretty chill. the driver didn't mind them setting loud chill music on the car to vibe on to. after what felt like hours even though it has only been 45 minutes, they finally arrived at the place.</p><p> </p><p>it was a big ballroom that noxcrew has also reserved. when they finally got inside, everything was so golden and bright. unlike the dimmed night outside that they've seen. the big chandelier in the middle of the room looks like it could fall off any second. there were waiters everywhere, you can tell them apart by the assigned clothes they wore and how confident they walk from place to place.</p><p> </p><p>there were also a lot of people. enough to make it feels full but not suffocating. everyone dressed up so elegantly. people were already dancing to the elegant music and asking about each other under their masks. tables with white cloth fill the room except for the middle part under the chandelier, where everything seems so stylish and bright.</p><p> </p><p>you could already see people dancing to the music being displayed in the background.</p><p> </p><p>there was a waiter that walks up to them and offers them his assistance. while two of their friends are amazed, george answered the waiter and made the group followed him. the waiter led them to a round table with 4 seats, assigned for players who attend minecraft championships before. bad had a plus one from dream since noxcrew gave him that power.</p><p> </p><p>after they took their seats, dream kept turning his head, looking around for any chance of the pink-haired man to be around. that classic pink silky hair is too iconic to not be noticed. though, he is not here. he doesn't seem to be here. <em>why?</em> he was one of the best players out there, there's no way noxcrew didn't invite him, <em>right?</em></p><p> </p><p>'<em>gosh</em>, dream, forget about him, the point of this party is to forget and find a new person. you're going to <em>forget</em> about technoblade today. forget <em>dream-</em>' dream thought.</p><p> </p><p>"dream? don't you want a glass of champagne too?" george asked, dragging him out to reality.</p><p> </p><p>"huh? oh, yeah sure-" dream said, noticing there was a waiter next to george who is holding a silver tray with 4 glasses of rose champagne.</p><p> </p><p>dream held onto his glass for a while, before chugging it in one gulp. <em>he just-</em> he really needs to get out of that overthinking state.</p><p> </p><p>he ends at 2 more glasses of champagne, dream wants to go more but bad didn't allow him to. and he wasn't about to argue with bad today. not today.</p><p> </p><p>dream stands up from his seat, with his tall figure, he looks around the big ballroom again, surely technoblade must be around. after a few seconds of looking around, dream decided to grab a piece of cake from one of the waiter that offers him and then return to their friends' table.</p><p> </p><p>they talked for a fair amount of minutes, dream was enjoying his cake while laughing at his friends' joke. dream felt like his mind is finally getting off from that horrible thought.</p><p> </p><p>yet like the world collided against him, he suddenly glances over to the other side of the room, there's a man with a pink hair staring at him, quickly staring away when he notices dream stared back. his hair tied into a little cute bun, he is wearing a pink mask, complete with a nice suit. that mask seems to form like a pig, he looks like technoblade-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dream chokes on his cake. his friends ask worriedly as he turned them all down and simply said,</p><p> </p><p>"i have to go to the restroom"</p><p> </p><p>dream rushed to the restroom, <em>as if his feet know where that is,</em> he runs fast inside and immediately chokes on air. he felt like he couldn't breathe. he took off his mask, looking at his reflection in the mirror. he could see the sweat beading on his face, his heart is rushing too much. he felt so happy to see technoblade, but also, heartbroken at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he felt confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>finally, he couldn't hold the lump on his throat anymore and releases a sob. he chokes, whines, whimpers. dream cried, tears falling one by one, and he tries his best to stay quiet and stop the tears. but they can't stop. they keep falling and there's nothing dream could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>dream could hear the door being opened, he quickly puts on his mask again and pretends to be washing his hands. he glances over to the person who enters the bathroom, its techno.</p><p> </p><p>dream gulped. already annoyed about where this is about to go.</p><p> </p><p>"hey dream" technoblade said in his raspy monotone voice. dream could hear a slight guilt in there.</p><p> </p><p>gosh that voice. dream<em> loves</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck off, technoblade" dream chewed, he, of course, is pissed off. technoblade left him unanswered for a whole week, disappeared into nowhere. yet he's now here, for what, <em>forgiveness?</em> dream isn't going to give that easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>gosh he looks so good with his suit and his mask-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i just- look i'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"sorry for what? sorry for making me cry because of how afraid i am about our relationship? sorry for disappearing for a whole week, making me worried as fuck? yea? well, you should be <em>fucking</em> sorry" dream, walking towards techno.</p><p> </p><p>"i- i deeply apologize for my actions to you dream. i regret that i took actions influenced by my emotions instead of-" techno started, only to be interrupted by dream.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, of course. it's not like i'm <em>completely</em> bothered by it. of course. of course. as if people would just- forgive others by them <em>just</em> saying sorry-" dream, he started to ramble.</p><p> </p><p>"dream-" the pinkette cuts off dream.</p><p> </p><p>dream furrowed his eyebrows. he could feel tears starting to form again in his eyes, but he blinked them away. dream just wants to be in the others' arm again after so long of not meeting. he misses that embrace so much. so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"look, i-" he took off his mask.</p><p> </p><p>his face. so- so beautiful. his pink hair sticks to his head beautifully. his ruby-red eyes filled with terror narrowed to the floor. <em>please- i don't want to see you sad anymore, i'm sorry too please just hug me-</em> </p><p> </p><p>"i never question my sexuality before. i never even care. but- this past month- made me questions a lot of things about myself. and i'm- i'm scared." said technoblade. his gaze keep sticking to the floor as his fingers cannot stop fidgeting with the mask in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"i've decided to calm myself down and the only way i could do that is- be alone. i left without knowing the consequences, a bad habit of mine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>how dare he played the guilt trip card on him- fuck, it's working. why does he have to look so goddamn cute. like an apologetic puppy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry, again, i really am. <em>i wish</em> i wasn't a coward and just- confesses to you and i wish i wasn't too confused-"</p><p> </p><p>dream, without thinking, grab the collar of techno's shirt. since the difference in height between the two is almost none, it's not hard to look menacing. still, dream is slightly thinner than techno. if he wanted to lift him, he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"do it, punch me, slap me if you want. i<em> deserve</em> it." techno said, half-lidded eyes stared back to a pair of olive green eyes. the ruby eyes do hold a lot of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>dream, without thinking, again, kissed him. it was the heat of the moment. plus, he really misses techno's lips. there isn't any other way dream would take, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>techno kissed back.</p><p> </p><p>that sweet feeling of passion rush through. the overdue long desperate feeling of wanting to feel their lips against each other is now washed off. dream's soft lips against techno's chapped ones. they roughly mashed together, searching for the pleasure they wanted in a while.</p><p> </p><p>they kissed, pulled apart for a quick breathe, and then kissed again. dream mumbles in between breaths,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>fuck you</em> with your amazing looks, <em>fuck you</em> with your pretty silk pink hair, <em>fuck you</em>, i hate that you make me feel so loved <em>i hate you</em> so much. <em>fuck you....</em>" dream muttered, feeling so so confused, frustrated, desperate, loved, all at the same time. techno responded by nibbling dream's bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>techno wraps his arms around dream's waist, slowly pushing them two towards dream's direction as he pinned dream to the wall. they keep on roughly kissing each other, eventually dream slides his tongue in and techno followed. they make out till dream lets out a moan once he felt techno's knees grinding on him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>fuck,</em> i miss your goddamn lips <em>so bad</em>" techno whispers as he turns his attention to dream's neck.</p><p> </p><p>he planted soft little kisses as dream lets out small whines, his hand has moved from grabbing techno's suit to wrapping around his neck. they keep grinding on each other, just wanted to take each other right there and right now.</p><p> </p><p>after a few more minutes, dream couldn't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>fuck!</em> take me technoblade, take me right now <em>please- please....</em>" dream begs, hiding his face in techno's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>sure they could lock the door and fuck in there, hoping no one will find out. but techno still prefers his privacy.</p><p> </p><p>"look, i'm gonna go out there and wait for you outside, you're gonna have to leave from here a few second after me so that no one is suspicious. luckily i brought my own car so that should be fine-" techno started to ramble, letting go of his hands from dream. he then proceed to wear his mask again.</p><p> </p><p>"*sighs* fuck, okay..." dream said, brushing his sweaty hair with his hand. he agrees.</p><p> </p><p>"i won't leave this time, i promise." technoblade mumbles as he swipes dream's lips with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded softly. once technoblade steps outside, dream immediately hyperventilates as he takes off his mask. after a quick reassuring look to himself in the mirror, he wore his mask again and proceed to step outside. hoping to whoever's up there that no one will notice his growing bulge.</p><p> </p><p>he quickly returns to his friends' table, not sitting and continuing to socialize but instead saying his goodbyes with them. he apologizes for leaving early, before rushing through the exit door. the party was great, but dream couldn't care less about that. one thing on his mind is just, <em>technoblade, technoblade, technoblade. </em></p><p> </p><p>amazing how humans' emotions could turn 180 degrees and change completely in just <em>one night.</em></p><p> </p><p>dream steps outside, the night wind passed by, he enjoys the nighttime. it's quite relaxing. he expects technoblade to be around and he was right, technoblade was leaning against a lamp pole, waiting for him. dream quickly greets him and they both went in the car, technoblade opens the passenger seat door and lets dream in.</p><p> </p><p>"how considerate of you" dream flirts fluttering his eyelids. techno blushed in response.</p><p> </p><p>they went for a drive. dream couldn't hold his arousal but he tries. <em>he really does.</em> they eventually talked about their feelings to each other, sorting it out, talking about official status and relationship.</p><p> </p><p>dream finds out that technoblade is pansexual, which is cool. though dream is still confused about his sexuality, he considers himself as bisexual... <em>for now.</em></p><p> </p><p>they talked, and talked, and talked. making jokes, bringing up random stories. kissing in between every red light, enjoying each other's company. the ride was 15 minutes long, but it felt like hours. they both could feel the rise of their arousal with each minute spent.</p><p> </p><p>once they arrived at technoblade's place, they quickly mashed their lips together again, desperate for touch as they both grind on each other. dream is pinned to the door, techno's hands roam around his body as they both keep pressing their lips to each other passionately. dream then wraps his legs on techno's waist, lifting himself up as he cupped techno's face. the latter supports his partner by holding his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>still kissing, technoblade turns around, walking in the direction he wanted while still carrying dream. technoblade leads them to...... the kitchen...? they pulled apart, lust glazing on both of their eyes as technoblade settles dream on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>dream didn't ask any questions. at this point, he could only think about wanting pleasure. dream kissed techno again as techno started to undress dream. this time, dream slides his tongue in, exploring the pinkette's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>once dream's shirt is off his chest, technoblade quickly attacks his collarbone as dream tangled his hands on the pinkette's beautiful pink hair. technoblade's hands wrapped around dream's waist as he nibbles dream's tan freckled skin with his sharp teeth. he planted little kisses, making a hickey in dream's chest, and adding more from there.</p><p> </p><p>dream moaned when technoblade's knee grinded on him. his jaw dropped as little sounds coming out of his mouth. as technoblade's played with dream's hardened pink nub while still kissing the dirty blond's chest, the latter couldn't help but feel more desperate for more pleasure. he started to buck his hips, signaling for technoblade to move on forward.</p><p> </p><p>techno did.</p><p> </p><p>the pinkette started to remove his own upper half clothing, then proceed to help dream remove his undergarments. dream released a breathy moan as his cock spring free from the thin cloth of his boxers. technoblade gets on his knees and he softly kneaded the inside of dream's thighs.</p><p> </p><p>then, without hesitation, techno swallowed dream's tip. dream lets out a long sigh as he softly grabbed techno's hair. techno hollowed his cheeks out before swallowing a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>he started to bob his head, wrapping his fingers around the base that didn't get through. dream moaned lowly as technoblade keep bobbing his head slow and steady. dream fights the urge to cum too early, not yet, not until the main course. but the urge was too strong as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade moves his hand to grab dream's, and he leads them to hold his face.  dream's other hand still tangled in techno's pink locks. he rubs his thumb on techno's cheek, the pinkette's eyes glazed with lust as he sucks the tip. dream shudders as more pleasure rush through him, broken moans released out of him.</p><p> </p><p>the knot in his stomach became tighter than before, soon enough, dream cums in technoblade's mouth, and techno swallowed, a bit of cum drips down from the side of his mouth as he wipes it with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>sshiit...</em> that was hot" dream mumbles, coming down from his high while techno smirked in victory and stood up from his position.</p><p> </p><p>he keeps kneading dream's thighs, giving dream a seductive look. dream felt his second arousal coming, he has just orgasmed, leaving him much more sensitive with every touch techno is making. dream whimpers as techno keep teasing him, exploring his hands around dream's crotch to only retreat when they got too close to dream's length. techno eventually leads his hand into dream's mouth, signaling dream to open it.</p><p> </p><p>"suck." techno commanded.</p><p> </p><p>dream started to nibble on his fingers, then focusing on sucking it as he stared at techno with an aroused look. his saliva dripped down on the side of his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around the fingers. techno felt his cock took interest at the lewd sight.</p><p> </p><p>soon enough, techno pulled apart his hand, a string of saliva stretched following the fingers before it breaks. he then told dream to wrap his legs around him and arch his back. finally, after what felt like years for dream, techno inserted one finger, pulling it out, teasing the entrance before shoving it in again.</p><p> </p><p>dream moans lowly as he held techno's shoulders firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"have you been playing with yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>sshh </em>agh~ n-no...."</p><p> </p><p>"good boy" technoblade responded, he added a second finger.</p><p> </p><p>dream squirmed. he hasn't been fingering himself for a while, so the feeling of techno's fingers inside of him again feels completely different. it felt really good this time, <em>really really good.</em> he couldn't get enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>techno curled his fingers, making sure to play with the walls a bit before adding a third digit. dream groaned. so much pleasure, so good- more please more-</p><p> </p><p>"mmgh~ technoblade- <em>i- i need more~</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"as you wish" the fourth digit, and that made dream mewl.</p><p> </p><p>"agHn~ fuck, <em>so good!!</em> mmh~" moaned dream. the knot in his stomach started to tighten more as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. his second orgasm is coming soon and there's nothing dream could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>but then, techno pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>dream, surprised, started to beg. "<em>please </em>techno please i'm so close i was <em>so close</em> please i need you <em>so so much-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>shhh,</em> it's ok it's ok, you'll feel pleasure again soon" technoblade shush him as he kissed dream's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>dream pants as he tipped his head back. his tan freckled neck is revealed. technoblade bites dream's neck near the jawline, licking it and kissing it softly as he took off his remaining clothes.</p><p> </p><p>once it's all gone, he proceeds to touch dream's sides. caressing his hand there, then ending at dream's thighs. they locked eyes, leaning in each other for a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade lifted dream's thighs as he nibbles dream's collarbone. dream lets out breathy moans, wrapping his arm around technoblade's neck. technoblade then slowly pressed inside.</p><p> </p><p>"sshhhh....agh~" dream moaned out.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade tries to distract him from the pain by kissing his jawline carefully, planting little kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"shit, ahh~ m-more, <em>please more-</em> mmh"</p><p> </p><p>technoblade obliged, he inserted himself more as dream tipped his head backwards again. if the fingers gave him a new feeling of good then this, surely, is on another level. even though a slight bit of pain struck before pleasure, dream didn't mind. he <em>loves</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>mmgh~ </em>fuck, yes~"</p><p> </p><p>"shit.." technoblade moaned as he bottomed out, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded after a few seconds of adjusting, giving a sign to techno that he could move. technoblade proceed to thrust. the position they are in now might affect the amount of pleasure they got, but they'll manage.</p><p> </p><p>dream rolled his eyes to the back of his head, feeling the oh so many pleasure all over his body as technoblade started to gain pace. dream's legs started to tremble, he'll thank technoblade later for holding them if it wasn't for techno, his legs might already pop off from his torso.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade slammed into dream, not even bother to degrade the man in front of him, as he is too, miss this, and would even prefer focusing on his enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>"agHN~ fuck- <em>so deep, so good...</em> shhh" dream moaned out again, lolling his tongue out as he dug his nails deep into technoblade's back. leaving a crescent moon marks.</p><p> </p><p>dream rolled his hips in between thrusts, trying to get the most pleasure as he could. techno bites dream's sweet spot on his collarbone, moving one hand from holding dream's legs to let it focus on dream's cock.</p><p> </p><p>he stroked slowly, then proceeds to wrap his whole arm around it, sliding his thumb over the tip, while multitasking the kisses on dream's collarbone, as well as continuing to thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>dream felt so so good. the pleasure in anywhere on his body just drags his climax even closer. techno’s tip then hits his prostate, and he lets out a loud scream. he felt like he was about to explode because of all the pleasure technoblade is giving him.</p><p> </p><p>"sshit- <em>slow down,</em> aAHnn~ <em>so much, too much-</em> mmfh~ technoblade- <em>ffuCK!~</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>so close so close so close-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and with one last squeeze on his cock and another deep thrust, dream climaxed, releasing a loud long broken moan. sweat dripping off his forehead as technoblade keeps on slamming him.</p><p> </p><p>dream didn't get a chance of coming down from his high as overstimulation started to rush through. he felt his arms and legs became weak. <em>too much pleasure too much fuck no no too much-</em></p><p> </p><p>technoblade started to chase his own climax, he felt dream's walls tighten around his cock and he could feel his release coming soon. he quickly stole a kiss as he released inside of dream, moaning to the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>techno squeeze the tip of dream's cock as dream orgasmed dryly, a high-pitched moan could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>panting. sweat drips onto both of their body as techno pulled out, making dream limp his body onto technoblade, resting his head on technoblade's shoulder. feeling oh so tired but oh so <em>good.</em></p><p> </p><p>"now i could remember how dirty this place was when i'm eating"</p><p> </p><p>"oh <em>shut up</em>" dream mumbles, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>technoblade chuckled in response, slowly, he lifted dream and proceed to walk them to his bedroom. he laid dream on the bed as dream felt himself passing out.</p><p> </p><p>the next thing dream knew, technoblade was in front of him, with a cup of water pointed at his mouth as he told dream to drink. the dirty blond drink slowly, his eyes fluttered as he felt sleepiness kicking in.</p><p> </p><p>another thing dream took attention of is that he doesn't feel sticky or messy anymore. <em>ah, how nice of him.</em> he appreciates technoblade's care for him so so much.</p><p> </p><p>"all good?" technoblade said, smiling softly as he retreated the cup of water from dream's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"all good." dream muttered. his eyelids closing slightly, his head fell to the soft pillows beneath him, as he smiled when he felt a hand wraps around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"i love you" dream mumbles to his sleep, he then lost consciousness, drifting to sleep peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>"...i love you too" technoblade responded, hugging tightly the man beside him.</p><p> </p><p>and there they were. feeling so loved and so cared for. sleeping peacefully next to each other after their exchange of affection. there they were, smiling in their sleep, romantic and sexual tension, finally, resolved.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kill me rn this is so bad pls</p><p>+ this is def not gonna be my last appearance on the dreamnoblade tag, i'm def gonna appear again soon:D<br/>+ planning to make more *cough* so, i hope i will see y'all again in future works that im gonna do:))</p><p>sincerely, your family disappointment.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look i've warn y'all about my small vocab ok please go easy on me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>